


indigo

by whiskerprince



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Bites, M/M, Neck Kissing, it's horny-coded i'm only kind of sorry, slow-paced and image-based narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskerprince/pseuds/whiskerprince
Summary: And the only thing that brings me back is love.





	indigo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mimxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimxy/gifts).



 

Juyeon takes a deep breath and it breaks the silence of the room.

It is past sundown. The mini-blinds have been rolled down over the window to the room he shares with Younghoon and Sunwoo, but twilight filters in through the slats, too weak to cast a shadow. The room is sunk in indigo tones, fading into the grayscale of night with every passing minute. In front of him, Chanhee's hair is the lightest thing in the room, feather-soft on the eyes and unknowable to the touch. Yet. Juyeon hasn't touched him yet. He only has a short window to do this properly.

Even in the dying light, it's easy to find Chanhee's eyes. Small and dark with a dull sheen that mirrors the light from the blinds behind Juyeon. It's harder to hold his gaze, and Juyeon finds himself focusing on the bridge of Chanhee's nose, a trick to sustain eye contact he had been taught by Younghoon. But it is only a temporary fix. Rarely is there anywhere to hide from Chanhee, especially when Juyeon is alone with him.

"Are you ready?" Chanhee asks, voice low.

No, but if Juyeon caves now then he will never find himself here again. Chanhee only looks like a lamb; really, it's Juyeon who ends up bleating under the scrutiny of Chanhee's wolf eyes. He swallows and feels like it echoes through the room. Maybe it does. Chanhee’s hand lights on his knee and Juyeon lets out a whistling breath.

"Juyeon," Chanhee murmurs, holding Juyeon's name in his mouth like the wolf holds the limp neck of the lamb. He is pinned by Chanhee's touch, Chanhee's voice.

"I'm okay," Juyeon says. He ducks his head and Chanhee follows, leaning forward and trying to catch his eyes again.

"If you don't wan—

"I do," Juyeon cuts him off, looking up. "It was my idea."

"Still," Chanhee says kindly.

Juyeon sniffs hard and exhales through his nose. The golden light from the hall outside his room crawls in from beneath the door. Locked door. Maybe that was the problem. As soon as Juyeon had turned the lock he had turned a gear in his chest, wound the spool of his heart a tad too much. His skin feels like plastic wrap stretched tight over his body, vacuuming him in and suffocating him. His palms prickle with sweat. His hairline. Under his arms. Locking the door makes this feel like a crime. Chanhee's wrist peeking out from the sleeve of his shirt feels obscene. Chanhee standing in the middle of Juyeon's room, toes poking at his sleep shirt discarded on the floor feels like trespassing.

Maybe if Chanhee were not himself. Maybe if he didn't look back at Juyeon when he heard the click of the lock with his lips drawn into an expressionless pout and hooded eyes. Maybe if Chanhee weren't so small next to him. Maybe if his hair weren't so light. Beautiful things have teeth and Chanhee could hold his own, but with his body between Chanhee and a locked door, Juyeon feels the keen animal sense of having lured a suitor into his den for the taking.

But now it's Juyeon who is hunted. The curtain has been drawn across his bed. They kneel facing each other as if in confessional, but there is nothing holy about Juyeon's knees between Chanhee's slightly spread legs. Chanhee's heels are tucked under the rise of his thighs, covered in pink Moomin socks. Chanhee is the one who leans in closer, one hand on Juyeon's knee and other bracing himself on the mattress with splayed fingers and bent wrist. Juyeon keeps his hands flat against the tops of his thighs, close to his stomach.

Chanhee tilts his head slightly. "Do I scare you?" Lips left parted after voicing the question.

"Why would you think that?" Juyeon asks. His tongue feels sandpaper-rough.

Chanhee squeezes his knee lightly and Juyeon gasps, a light and feminine sound that surprises him. Chanhee's lips curl into a small smile. "That's why," he says.

Juyeon lets out a short, incredulous breath of a laugh. "I'm not scared of you, Chanhee."

"Then why won't you kiss me?"

Juyeon's lips press together and a muscle in his jaw works. He looks away.

"I want you to."

Looks back, immediately.

Chanhee drags his nails lightly over Juyeon's knee in swirling, senseless patterns. "Did you think I was just humoring you?" Juyeon watches his fingers move, the flawless half-moons of his nails blue in the twilight. "It doesn't have to be my mouth." They move in spirals, hardly daring to stray past his kneecap. "Could just be my cheek. Forehead, ear. Neck..." Juyeon's nape ripples with goosebumps.

"You can kiss my neck if you want," Chanhee says.

Juyeon shakes his head tightly. "No, that's—no." He takes another breath. "Jus—normal, okay?"

"Okay," Chanhee says.

Juyeon isn't sure he's ready, but he's running out of time. The room is only getting darker. If he misses Chanhee's mouth he'll have to change his name and move to Venezuela to escape the humiliation. It has to be now. "Can you close your eyes?"

Chanhee closes them obediently. He's still leaning into Juyeon's space, a mix of vulnerable and assertive. He closes his eyes for Juyeon, the wolf exposing his belly to the lamb. But the lamb has no weapons with which to hurt the wolf anyway. The worst he can do is inconvenience the wolf. The worst Juyeon can do is be a bad kisser. He stretches out a hand and lets his fingertips brush Chanhee's cheek, just before his ear. Chanhee's lips part with a quiet inhale, and Juyeon leans in.

Chanhee's lips are soft and smooth with lip balm. Juyeon has a fraction of moment to kick himself for not thinking of that before he seals their mouths together and everything shifts a little to the left.

Where their skin touches, an electric current hisses and sparks between them. Juyeon can only feel his mouth on Chanhee, his fingers against Chanhee's cheek, and Chanhee's hand squeezing his knee again. He is hyperaware of the shape and texture of Chanhee's lips as he kisses at them; gentle, exploratory presses that familiarize him with the rhythms of Chanhee's body. Chanhee is surprisingly passive; letting Juyeon have his way exploring from corner to corner of his mouth with butterfly kisses and longer moments of inhaling and exhaling together through their noses.

Chanhee's nose. It's so small where it nestles into Juyeon's, but they fit together smoothly, like Chanhee was always supposed to breath in tandem with Juyeon, their exhales mingling. Juyeon opens his eyes when they breathe together, noses touching, only to see Chanhee already looking at him. He flushes hot from his ears to his toes. He holds Chanhee's gaze; this does not feel like a challenge. He brushes his lips lightly across Chanhee's, enough for the static between them to crackle. Chanhee sucks in a breath and Juyeon feels it.

"You're good at this," Chanhee whispers, lips touching Juyeon's as he speaks.

The flush over Juyeon's skin prickles. Chanhee's words drag across him like steel on flint. "Can I do more?" he whispers back.

Chanhee's eyes are black. "More..." he whispers.

Juyeon brings his other hand up to cup Chanhee's face in both hands. "Chanhee," he breathes, a question.

He can hear Chanhee swallow. "Yes," Chanhee says.

Juyeon holds him and dives against his mouth. He pulls Chanhee's bottom lip into his mouth—supple, tender as mochi—and sucks on it, heart crawling into his throat and demanding he devour Chanhee whole. Chanhee lets out a sweet cry and his other hand clutches at the sleeve of Juyeon's long T-shirt. Juyeon tongues at the rise of Chanhee's lip, his teeth gently scoring the soft inside. He lets Chanhee go but catches him again, savoring the pinch of delicate skin between his teeth and tongue. Chanhee presses even closer to him.

Chanhee offers his tongue like a sacrifice, tracing the shape of Juyeon's incisor like a cat batting at a string until Juyeon tilts his head and seals their open mouths together to let their tongues twine. He twists his fingers in the hair that curls around and behind Chanhee's ears. He pulls and Chanhee pushes as if they could meld together through will alone. Chanhee is so soft. His hair, his skin, the inside of his cheek, the back of his teeth. Juyeon's heart aches so fiercely he fears it may grow claws and tear its way out of his chest to curl inside Chanhee's instead.

Juyeon pulls back. "I can kiss your neck?" Spoken in a single rushed breath.

"Juyeon," Chanhee says, sounding wounded.

"Will you let me?" The words pressed into Chanhee's ear, imploring.

"You'll eat me," Chanhee fusses.

Juyeon responds by catching his earlobe in his teeth. He drops one hand to the small of Chanhee's back in time to feel him arch into Juyeon with a gasp.

"Innocent, my ass," Chanhee hisses.

"It's okay if it's a 'no,'" Juyeon says. His heart squeezes with want but he ignores it.

Now, Chanhee leans in to press his mouth to Juyeon's ear. "You touch me like you're worshipping me," he whispers.

Juyeon's entire body shudders.

"Kiss my neck," Chanhee orders.

Juyeon pushes Chanhee off-balance, lowering him back onto the bed. Chanhee's knees cage in Juyeon's hips as he spreads his body over Chanhee's. Juyeon is big enough to cover Chanhee, pressing his back into the mattress. He leans on one elbow, looking down at Chanhee, whose hair fans out around his head like a halo. Why did they ever wait to do this? To have this?

Juyeon nips at the edge of Chanhee's jaw and Chanhee tilts his head and bares his neck. Juyeon can count the light lines that bisect it where his neck creases. He kisses the underside of Chanhee's jaw and Chanhee sighs. Juyeon kisses down the length of Chanhee's neck, watching his eyes slip closed. With his other hand, he pushes up Chanhee's shirt past his bellybutton and wraps his hand around Chanhee's side, just above his hip and squeezes lightly. Chanhee's eyes snap open as Juyeon sucks hard on a patch of skin below and to the left of his Adam's apple.

"Juyeon _ie_!" Chanhee cries out, fingers scrabbling at his shoulders and knees tightening around Juyeon's hips. Juyeon soothes the bite with his tongue and stroking up and down Chanhee's side with his thumb and broad palm. Chanhee trembles.

Juyeon nips at the tender skin of the love bite and Chanhee shivers. "They'll see," he whispers.

"Lower, then?" The muscle connecting Chanhee's neck to his shoulder tightens and Juyeon lathes his tongue over it. "Here?"

Chanhee's fingers twist in Juyeon's hair and press his mouth against the spot. Juyeon smiles against it and pulls at the skin, gently at first, then harder and harder until Chanhee's back bows up and the noises he's clamping down on escape in tiny, sharp puffs through his nose. Then he laps at the skin and breathes over it, cooling it and soothing the pain. Then again. He works Chanhee's pale skin into submission, blood blooming beneath his skin in a deep maroon and purple flower above Chanhee's collarbone. Chanhee's forehead is dotted with sweat.

Juyeon moves his hand and presses his palm flat against Chanhee's belly to feel his stomach jump at the touch. "Juyeon," Chanhee warns.

Juyeon knows. He won't go farther than this. He has no plan further than feeling how Chanhee reacts to his touch. It's like he's been gifted a strange power; he's curious. The room has gone dark by now and Juyeon can barely make out the hickey on Chanhee's neck. He hopes it's as dark as he thinks it is.

"You're an animal," Chanhee scolds.

"You goaded me," Juyeon retorts.

All at once, Chanhee's legs wrap around Juyeon's waist and with an impressive snap of his hips, he knocks Juyeon over and climbs on top of him, sitting astride his thighs. He can't make out Chanhee's expression, but he doesn't need to—he knows it's the expressionless pout again, this time with the disdainful narrowing of his eyes. Chanhee's fingers are quicker than Juyeon's when he slides Juyeon's shirt up to his armpits. Juyeon lifts his arms Chanhee catches his wrists in one hand, grasping them tightly. He holds them against the bed frame over Juyeon's head and Juyeon complies without resistance.

Chanhee's hair tickles his stomach and Juyeon whines in surprise. It's ticklish, but then it's joined by Chanhee's mouth to the right of his bellybutton and Juyeon's mouth shuts so fast he feels his teeth clack together. Chanhee holds Juyeon prone as he explores Juyeon's stomach with lips and tongue until—until—

Chanhee exhales over a little bulge of muscle right before Juyeon's hip. He expects it, but when Chanhee sinks his teeth into the tender skin, Juyeon still cries out, loud enough that his heart races with anxiety that he might have alerted their members. Chanhee is not gentle with him. He keeps his teeth dug into Juyeon's skin, sucking at it until the sharp pain fades to an arousing dull ache that pulses whenever Chanhee sucks hard at the indentations. When Chanhee pulls away, he lets Juyeon go with a lewd pop and Juyeon groans. Chanhee thumbs the mark, smearing his saliva over Juyeon's skin and cooling the pain.

"Mean," Juyeon says.

"Your fault," Chanhee huffs. "If you weren't so possessive, I wouldn't have to possess you back."

Possessive. Was he? Juyeon frees his hands and touches the mark in the crook of Chanhee's neck. It feels good, like snapping a puzzle piece into place, or like a trap closing around an animal. Maybe he was. "Does it bother you?"

Chanhee's fingers twitch against his stomach. "I don't know," he says. "No one's tried it yet."

"They won't have to," Juyeon says.

He hears the smile in Chanhee's voice, low and secretive. "Greedy."

Juyeon covers Chanhee's hand over the bite at his hip. "But devoted."

That seems to flatten any ruffled feathers of Chanhee's. He slides down and curls against Juyeon's side, resting his head on his chest and pressing his palm over Juyeon's heart. "I guess we'll see," Chanhee says, but he tilts his head up to meet Juyeon when he dips to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i shouldn't plug my twitter because i'm mainly stray kids, but i'm starting to get into the boyz more seriously since *shakes fist at the sky* _hyunjae_
> 
> anyway, if you're interested, i'm [here on twitter](https://twitter.com/whiskerprince)


End file.
